


A Phantom's Justice is Possible with Dragons

by TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable Robin, Badass Danny Fenton, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But then there is fluff, Danny Fenton and Dick Grayson are Siblings, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Guys in White - Freeform, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Protective Ember McLain, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Supportive Maddie and Jack Fenton, There is experimenting, Uncle Vlad - Freeform, and torture, cross posted on Quotev, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin/pseuds/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin
Summary: Danny has been captured by the GiW, and is found when the YJ team are sent to investigate a warehouse of the group. KP is called in to stop a team up with Freakshow and Drakken, and Jake just wants to keep the magical community safe.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Danny Fenton/Jake Long, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Ember McLain/Skulker, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Raquel Ervin/Kaldur'ahm
Kudos: 47





	1. Captured

_People crowded the tent, sitting antsy in their seats as they watched each performance. Two boys standing off the side waited anxiously for the acrobats to have their turn._

_“Ready, Mourning Dove?” One of the boys asked, looking at the boy beside him, clad in a tan and black acrobats suit._

_“Come on, Dick, just because Mom and Dad call me that, doesn’t mean you can.” The second boy said in annoyance._

_“It’s your show name! Just like mine is Robin. You have to have a show name.” Dick said, poking him a bit. “What would you call yourself otherwise?”_

_“And here I thought it was a great name.” A tall man said as he walked over, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Do you not like it, Danny?”_

_The black and tan clad kid shook his head. “Dad, it has ‘_ **_mourning_ ** _’ in it. I would have been fine with just Dove.” He answered._

_“Ah, but then you’d need a snow-white suit because Doves alone are a pure white.” A woman said, sneaking up behind them. “Isn’t that right, John?” She asked, kissing his cheek._

_“Right you are, Mary. Now, Danny, if you can think of something better fit, we will go with it. For now, get ready, you’ll both go on after we do our big act.” John said. “Speaking of, we better get ready, we’re about to go on.”_

_Dick and Danny hurried to their places so they could watch their parents doing their stunt. Everything was going just as planned._

_Until the wire snapped._

_And the Graysons went plummeting down…_

_Down…_

_Down._

“Danny! Wake up, you’re going to be late for school!” Maddie's voice called up the stairs to her son's bedroom.

Danny woke up with a jolt, blinking as he took in the room around him and the previous seven years all came rushing back to him. Losing his parents at nine, adoption by the Fentons, and then...dying…

“Mourning Dove...I’m really glad you don’t know how ironic that became…” He muttered, looking at a picture of his parents and brother sitting on the nightstand by his bed. The sixteen-year-old stood up, stretching as he glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

“With dad driving me to school, I’ll be early.”

The halfa began getting ready for school and was just about to walk out of his room when his ghost sense went off. Jazz, who had been walking towards the stairs to go down, noticed this and nodded her head. “Go, I’ll tell Mom and Dad that you already left for school. Who did you meet up with last time?”

“Tucker. Thanks, Jazz.” Danny said, changing into Phantom and flying off. He shook his head and sighed when he spotted Skulker flying around him.

“You really have the worst timing, you know? I have a test today, man!” The halfa shouted, flying forward.

“Leaves you unguarded enough for me to claim your pelt!” The literal ghost hunter said, firing off a missile towards the teen. “I shall finally defeat you, whelp!”

Danny dodged the projectile quickly, firing off a ghost ray at the hunter before simply sucking him into the thermos he always carried on his utility belt.

“Yeah yeah, heard it before. I’m going to be late now because of you. And again, my pelt? So gross, dude.” He tucked the now full thermos into his backpack after he had shifted back to his human form, just in time to see Sam hurrying over to him.

The van came out of nowhere, the alley having hidden it from sight until it moved. Men jumped out of the back and sedated Danny before he could even blink, shoving him inside and driving off as Sam screamed and chased after them.

~*~

Jazz was finishing packing for her return to college when her phone rang and she instantly picked up, seeing it was from Sam of all people. “Hello?”

_“Jazz! Danny’s been taken!”_


	2. Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the Team is brought in to investigate the GiW, and find a certain something that horrifies them.

“M’gann!” Artemis shrieked as nearly a dozen eggs landed on her head. The Martian girl winced and hurried over with a bunch of napkins, helping her clean herself.

“Sorry, Art, Wolf startled me while I was mixing them,” M’gann said to her, handing the blonde the napkins while the canine sat wagging his tail.

“It’s alright,” She sighed in response, looking at the mess in the caves kitchen. “What are you making this time? And why so much?”

“Oh, the school is doing a bake sale and some of the cheerleaders asked me to bake a few treats for it!” M’gann answered. “I’m making cupcakes, cookies, brownies, and a few other things as well!”

Artemis side-eyed the girl with a small quirk of her lips. “M’gann, you and I have very different definitions of ‘a few’.” She teased.

“Don’t be silly, there are several stands being set up across the campus, and the other cheerleaders are making just as many treats. And some of these are staying here anyway, like the snickerdoodles and the peanut butter cookies.”

“Your snickerdoodles are staying here? Great, those are the best ones. I blame you for my love of snickerdoodles. Hey, Conner. Kaldur.” The blonde greeted as the two walked into the kitchen.

“Hello, Artemis.” The now eighteen-year-old Atlantean smiled. “How have you been doing?”

Conner hugged M’gann as Artemis replied. “Been alright, sort of. Exams are kicking my butt, makes me wish we were fighting the Injustice League again.”

 _“Recognized: Robin. B01.”_ The zeta tube glowed as Robin entered. “Hey, guys!”

 _“Recognized: Kid Flash. B03.”_ And Wally entered right behind him. “I am so over tests! Can we just...have a free day? Ooh, cookies!” The speedster ran over and snatched up one of the already baked goodies.

“No free day today, I have to finish baking all of this. Speaking of which, stop eating my merchandise, Wally.” M’gann said, whacking him with a spoon.

“Ow! Artemis, your bestie is hurting me!” The ginger whined, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes at him. “You kind of deserved it, Walls. Now stop crying, you big baby.”

The speedster sniffed and wiped away nonexistent tears. “Everyone is being so mean to me today. Hey, Rob, what are you doing over there?” He asked, bringing everyone’s attention to the Boy Wonder standing off to the side, seemingly hacking into something.

“Huh?” He looked up. “Oh, nothing. I was just...trying to find someone. It’s not going very well.” He answered vaguely.

“Maybe we can help?” Zatanna asked as she walked in.

“No, this is more of a personal matter. Thanks though.” He said, kissing her cheek. “Anyway, what’s with all the-”

He was cut off by Batman appearing on a hologram popping up. _“Team, get everyone together. We have a mission for you.”_

~*~

With the team gathered together, Batman put up a picture of an old warehouse. “This used to belong to a corporation called Dalv. About half a year ago, Dalv sold off a few properties and this was bought by an organization called the Guys in White. I was asked by a friend of mine to investigate them not a week ago.”

“Guys in White? What exactly are they?” Raquelle asked, crossing her arms. “And why are you telling us this?”

Batman turned his attention back to the team. “They’re a branch of the government that was created to investigate the existence of ghosts. I’m telling you because your mission is to do recon on the place. Three months ago there was hardly any activity there, and now the place is buzzing as of two weeks ago.”

“Ghosts? Come on, Batman, there’s no way ghosts exist.” Wally said. A sharp glare from Artemis shut him up real quick though.

“Which is why the Guys in White are considered widely to be a huge joke. Nonetheless, this was a favour asked of me by a friend. You are to go in and gather information. If more drastic measures are necessary, the League will take over.” Batman said. “Get ready, you all leave in an hour.”

~*~

The stars twinkled above flawlessly in the night sky before some shimmer disturbed their existence in the small town of Homer, Illinois. The bioship flew soundlessly closer and closer to the warehouse, Miss Martian connecting everyone together in a mind link.

“Alright, we’re nearly there. Is everyone ready?” Robin asked. Over the last two years, he and Kaldur had both taken up equal leadership roles, preparing Robin to take over fully eventually.

“Ready, Rob. M’gann, open a hatch and Artemis and I will scout the perimeter while you land.” Wally said, dropping through the now opened hole in the floor. Artemis followed right behind him as they stalked towards the edge. The others soon joined them and Robin began directing people on what to do.

 _“Alright, Artemis and Zatanna, you two keep watch outside and alert us if anything happens.”_ He said through the mind link. _“Wally, Raquelle, you two will be on task to clear an escape route in case things go south for us. M’gann, Kaldur, Superboy, you three will actually do the infiltrating. I’ll make my way to the security control room and direct you where to go. Everyone clear?”_

 _“Understood, Robin. Team, let’s move.”_ Kaldur said, beginning to make his way inside with the other two.

Everyone made their way to their assigned tasks, Robin easily getting into the control room and knocking out the guard on duty. _“Alright guys, I’m in the system. And so far, it’s looking like the Guy’s in White aren’t as clean as their name would suggest. Already I’m seeing files with Lex Luthors stamp on them. Where are you all at?”_

 _“All clear outside.”_ Zatanna and Artemis answered.

 _“Robin, Superboy and I are on sublevel three, in an office. Looks like these guys have been doing experiments of some kind. On a...test subject G01?”_ Kaldur said.

 _“Looking into it now.”_ Robin quickly began searching the database, finally finding a file for G01. _“Got it! Test subject G01 is...it’s a boy! They’re doing experiments on a living boy!”_

“What?!” Superboy shouted. Kaldur shushed him and made sure no one had been around to hear.

 _“What do you want us to do, Robin? It’s your call.”_ Kaldur said.

_“We’re getting him out of here. I don’t care what the League says, we can’t just leave him here. I’ll try to see if I can’t find anything else, but Kaldur, M’gann, Superboy, you need to go and get him. He’s on sublevel five, and he’s in room 3. Wally, Raquelle, make sure they have an easy escape route.”_

_“On it. Heading down now.”_ M’gann led the way down, Superboy using his x-ray vision to see inside the rooms.

 _“Robin, we found him. Sending M’gann to get the bioship ready for extraction. This kid doesn’t look too good.”_ Superboy said, M’gann leaving.

Kaldur unstrapped the kid, unconscious but breathing, and Superboy took him to carry him out. With his strength, he was less likely to jostle the kid. An alarm blared throughout the building, and M’gann apologised, she had been spotted on her way out and hadn’t realised it.

Guards began to converge on sublevel four, Wally and Raquelle fighting them off for Kaldur and Superboy to make their way through. Agents O and K made their way down and spotted the escaping teens.

“They’re getting away with the specimen!” Agent O shouted, aiming his gun at them. Wally stole the gun with a zip and punched him down, snarling. “You’re sick for doing those things to a person!” He said, Raquelle finishing the last of the guards.

“Come on! We need to get out of here!” She said, flying off. The others hurried out and made it to the ship, Robin pausing when he saw the kid.

“They did that to him?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, they did,” Superboy growled.

Robin nodded and called his mentor. “Batman? We’ve got some news...and you’re not going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I will be posting sporadically, but hopefully every week. There may be multiple chapters a week or only one, but there will be chapters.


	3. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our girl Kim is called to help capture her arch-enemy, and his new accomplice Freakshow!

Dawn broke through the night, the sounds of birds chirping to greet the day piercing the otherwise silent morning. Kim groaned as she sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

“Five in the morning is too early for any alerts.” She mumbled, grabbing her phone, from which an alarm had blared. Wade popped up on the screen with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, Kim, but Drakken escaped from the prison earlier this morning with another prisoner. A cellmate of his. I figured you’d like to know as soon as possible.” The tech genius grinned. 

“And you’d be right. Any other news on them? Give me everything you got, Wade, I’ll start packing my bags.” Kim said, getting up to do just that. 

“Everything seemed to be going fine, and Drakken seemed to have been making friends with his cellmate. Too good of a friend, apparently since they broke out together. Accomplice’s name is Freakshow, and he’s the former Ringmaster of Circus Gothika. He was arrested in Amity Park, Minnesota for also being the ringleader of a theivery ring. Here’s where things get weird though.” 

“Weirder than Monkey Fist?” Kim asked.

“A lot weirder. Apparently, he kept babbling about ghosts and saying they were the ones that helped him. None of the accomplices was ever caught, though.”

“Gotcha. I’ll call Ron and we’ll get right on it. Where are we going?” She asked.

“Amity Park, actually. Security cams in the area picked up footage of both Freakshow and Shego around a warehouse in the vicinity. I’ll let you know if I can find out anything more. So far, all I can gather on this place that could be important is that it’s the most haunted place on earth. Could just be a big hoax though.” Wade answered, tapping on his computer. “They even have footage of ghosts and a town hero.”

“Do you think there’s any substance to it?” Kim asked, typing up a text to Ron and letting him know to get packed. 

“I’m not sure. It’s possible that ghosts are real, but for the most part, I think it’s all made up. A lot of stuff can be done with special effects.” 

Ron sent back a message saying he was already packing. Kim smiled as she turned her full attention to Wade. “Alright, think you can get us a ride?”

“This is me we’re talking about. Of course, I can!” Wade answered. 

~*~

“Think this will really work?” A green-toned woman asked. 

“Of course it will Shego! It’s a full-proof plan! With Freakshows help, we will be able to rule the world.” Drakken replied from where he stood working on a machine. 

“I’m not too sure. Ghosts? Really? Dr. D, are you absolutely certain you didn’t go crazy in there?” Shego asked from her place in a chair with a magazine. 

“You’ll see, you little non-believer. Soon, everything will fall into place…” The man said, smiling as he continued working on the machine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, and I realise that. However, I am still working on rewatching Kim Possible, so I didn't want to get too into the story with her just yet. I had to get her in there, though and didn't want to keep everyone that reads this waiting. Anyway, next chapter will introduce Jake, and then the story will really kick-off, so look forward to a longer chapter next week!

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this!


End file.
